ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Woman Number 3173
Woman #3173 is the 19th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on February 16, 2002 and the English version on October 23, 2004. Haru Glory, Elie, Hamrio Musica, Plue, and Griffon Kato go to the beach to have some fun. Then, they all go to the Symphonia Museum, where there is rumors about the legend of the Rave Master. Later on, Elie begins to experience dizziness, as she unwillingly leads herself in a room displaying a portrait that resembles her, seeing that her name is Resha Valentine. Meanwhile, Sieg Hart says to Reina that he must kill Elie since she has the power of Etherion, even though he was assigned to kill Haru. Summary Sieg Hart stands on top of a building as the thunder claps talking to himself and stating that time flows for nothing. He also says that he must find her and kill her before she learns of her true power, for the sake of time. Elsewhere, a fortune teller is looking at her crystal ball in awe as she sees the future fading away. The next day, Haru, Musica, Elie, Plue, and Griff head to the beach. Haru comments on Elie's tardiness and questions her. Elie tells him that it's Plue's fault, as he took too long to get ready. Haru sees Plue wearing a swimsuit, and states that Plue is always naked. Elie and Plue begin to play volleyball in the water. However, Plue's nose pops the ball. Nevertheless, Elie is still happy that Plue caught the ball. Griff and Plue stare at her confused at what just happened. Elie takes out another ball and continues to play with Plue, obtaining the same results. Haru watches them play from the shore under a shade alongside Musica enjoying the peace. Elie runs out of volleyballs and decides to use Griff. Griff runs away, but Elie and Plue begin to chase after him. Meanwhile, Haru and Musica begin to talk about the Peace Museum or as Musica calls it, The Kingdom's War Museum. Musica tells Haru that there is no point in going since the only thing they will find is war stuff. Elie, however, tells them that it sounds like fun, and she would like to go. Musica and Haru decide to go as well. When they arrive at the Symphonia Museum, they're amazed when they see so many people. Seconds later Haru and the others head to the manager in order to pay for the admission fee. Musica asks the man why were there so many people here, comparing it to the last time he visited. He tells them of a great warrior. A man who beats Demon Card, and it's Dark Brings', the second Rave Master. This causes Musica and Elie to look at Haru surprise to hear this. Elie subsequently says that it's all thanks to Haru, which leaves the man questions himself. Haru then puts his hand over Elie's mouth and tells her not to say anything. Once inside, Haru sees a painting of Shiba, and tells the others about it. And then compares him to his current appearance. Elie calls Haru and shows him a portrait of Plue, which looks nothing like him. The man from before comes after Elie telling her that she forgot her change. After Plue takes the money, the man looks at Haru's Ten Commandments and calls it a replica. He then offers the gang, as the manager, a tour of the place. Haru says no, but the manager still insists. Elsewhere, Sieg Hart is thinking when suddenly Reina appears behind him. She tells him that it would be impossible to search for a single guy in this big city, even for him. He later concludes that king order Reina to aid him. Reina then brings up the "girl" topic again. She then tells him that to watch him fight the Rave Master for at most ten seconds will be boring if Sieg Hart merely uses half of his power. She offers to help him in the search for the girl, telling him to tell her something about that girl. Back at the museum, Haru and the others are shown a replica of Alpine Spaniel's armor. Haru then looks at Elie and notices that something is wrong with her. He asks her what was wrong, and she tells him that she has a small headache. She then tells them that she will go outside for some fresh air. Elie's vision begins to fade; her head begins to hurt even more as she pictures all the things in the museum. She reaches a door with a sign that says, "Keep Out," she falls and lands on the door opening it. The lights' turn on and a beautiful woman is drawn on a portrait. Elie looks at the picture and asks herself if that was her. Meanwhile, Sieg Hart and Reina are still at the top of a building talking. Reina asks him if the girl's name is 3173, he tells her that, that is just a number written on her arm, but that it probably faded away with time. She then asks him for her name, but he tells her that he doesn't know, which leaves Reina confused. Sieg Hart then uses his Wind Element to show his anger. At the museum, Elie begins to read the information provided for Resha Valentine. A great dancer sent from the heavens. Elie then begins to remember a grave, the grave of Resha Valentine. However, that is all she remembers. Seig Hart states the girl 3173 has a special power. The magical power that surpasses the Overdrive and makes time run wild, Etherion. Reina reminds Sieg Hart that his orders were to kill the Rave Master, Haru Glory. He tells Reina to go back to King and to tell him to wait for the time he, Sieg Hart, returns so he can kill him. Reina, however, prepares to fight him. Elie lets out a scream alarming Sieg Hart. He then rides the wind with the Wind Element, leaving Reina behind. Haru and Musica exit the museum and meet up with Plue and Griff. Griff tells them that they couldn't find Elie. Haru concludes that she must be in the casino. They come across a fortune teller. Haru looks at the fortune teller and sees that she's crying while looking into her crystal ball. She tells Haru and Musica that Elie, the girl who travels with them, will be killed. Leaving Haru and Musica confused. Musica tells Haru to ignore her. They begin to walk away, while the fortune teller states that only by facing the truth, you will become strong, and calls Haru a foolish boy. Elsewhere, While Elie is crying, the Elemental Master, Sieg Hart, appears behind her walking towards her. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None. Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *None Dark Brings used *None Magic used *Elemental Magic **Wind Element Techniques used *None Abilities used *None Items used *Crystal Ball Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Mystery of Elie arc